Halliwell High School
by snazyabby
Summary: Prue,Paige,Phoebe,Piper at High school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I have and always will love Charmed! I have Netflix and only recently just rediscovered it :) I have always wondered what the girls would be like when they were at high school so I decided to write it :). I like Piper, Prue and Phoebe but I also like Paige so I decided to include all of them. :)**

3rd Person Prov:

All four Halliwell sisters sat at their kitchen table eating their breakfast. They were all barely talking and their eyes were barely open. This was a normal routine in their family until they got on the bus. Prue the eldest was 18 years old and was in her last year. Piper was 17 years old and in the year below Prue. Phoebe was 15 and two years below and finally Paige. Paige was the biggest age gap of the three and was 11 years old. Even with the age gap all four sisters were extremely close. They all went to the same school so luckily it was easier for them to all drive in the same car to and from school. Both Prue and Piper had their driving licences so took it in turn to drive.

'Girls, time to leave!' Their mother said whilst finishing their pack lunches. She handed one to each of them as they left. Prue sat in the driving seat and Piper in the front passenger seat and Paige and Phoebe sat in the back. Piper turned on the radio and turned to their favourite music station. The ride to school was short and soon they were pulling up into their school. They parked in their usual spot and went their separate ways.

Piper Prov:

I walked into my home room and sat in my usual seat at the front. I wasn't considered a geek I just liked school, I liked learning new things. I always handed my homework in on time and did extra assignments. After 5 minutes my class mates started to enter some on their own and some in groups. I searched for my friends as people entered. I quickly spotted Katherine, Chloe as they came in. Katherine had red curly hair which fell down to her waist, her forrest green eyes she was small and skinny with freckles covering her nose. She was beautiful. Chloe was your typical surfer girl. She had blonde straight hair and blue eyes she was also skinny but was tall. She had the legs any girl would kill for. They went on forever. I looked ugly compared to these two. I could't believe that they would want to be my friend. We were the three, don't get me wrong we didm't just hang around with each other we just were all very close.

'Hey Piper.' Chloe said as she sat down next to me.

'Hey Sweetie' Kat said as she sat down next to Chloe.

'Hey guys.' I replied whilst fishing in my bag for my History homework.

'Oh is that the homework for History?' Chloe said whilst pulling her empty homework sheet.

'Is it ok if we check our answers?' Kat asked whilst pulling out hers.

I had spent hours on my homework searching for every answer and filling the sheet in. I really wanted to say no but I couldn't. I couldn't say no to anyone. With a sigh I handed over my sheet. They both smiled at each other and wrote my answers down. 5 minutes later our form teacher came in followed by a boy I didn't recognise.

'Class we have a new student joining today.'

**Thank you for reading :) Anyone know who the new boy is? ;) Please comment/review on the story :) If anyone has any suggestions to some characters please let me know (magical or non magical) I need some characters for friends for the girls. **

**Thank you again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Special thanks to:**

**carameldip18**

**Guest**

Piper prov:

I didn't bother to look up to see the new kid. I'm sure I'll find all the information I need from the gossip in our year. I continued looking for my pens and notepad for this lesson.

From the gasps of Kat and Chloe, I assumed it was either a really hot guy or a really pretty girl. Curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but glance at the new kid. My glance turned into a stare. I couldn't tear my eyes away, he was like a male model. He had eyes which drew you in, and a smile which you felt like you could tell all your secrets and dreams to. I could hear Chloe and Kat whisper quietly to each other. It was the realisation that Piper knew that she could never have him, she felt stupid for letting herself believe that he might think she was pretty.

Piper often compared herself to her siblings. She knew she would never have the stye of Prue, the confidence of Phoebe and the personality and charm of Paige. She was plain old Piper. Plain hair. Plain style. Plain everything. Sure she was useful when anyone needed help with homework but she couldn't remember a time when anyone had asked her out in the evening, even if it was just for a meal. It annoyed her sometimes but then she would get to caught up in the book she was reading.

Sometimes when the others were all out she and Grams would sit and talk and make cookies. She enjoyed those nights it had become a regular Friday and Saturday night tradition. Their mother was often working and trying to make a living for the girls. Piper wanted to make her mom proud so always worked to the best of her ability. She hated the feeling that someone was disappointed in her.

'Leo, you can sit down next to Piper. She will be your mentor for a weak.'

Piper couldn't believe it. Why her? Why not Chloe or Kat? She knew she would make a full of herself. She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear Kat and Chloe's mean comments being directed at her and Leo sitting down next to her.

'Hi, I'm Leo.' He said whilst holding his hand out.

Piper took it and couldn't help but notice how small her hands were compared to his.

'Piper.' She answered quietly.

She couldn't believe that he wanted to get to know her, and then she realised he wasn't talking to her out of choice. Like everyone in her life.


End file.
